1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lotion applicator devices and, more particularly, to a lotion applicator device including an elongate handle and a head portion with dispenser means thereon; the handle including a reservoir for containing the lotion therein and the dispenser means including an applicator surface and means for selectively interrupting flow of lotion from the reservoir to the applicator surface.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is sometimes necessary to apply a lotion product to one's skin to treat a disorder such as a rash or to prevent dry skin and sunburn. Lotion can be applied to many areas of the body quite readily and effectively using the hands. However, this often leaves a residue on one's hands and objects that are subsequently handled. Furthermore, depending upon the particular composition of the lotion, residue on the hands may leave an unpleasant odor that cannot be covered by clothing. Furthermore, some areas of the body are difficult to reach, such as the back and lower legs, and application of lotion to these areas, using one's own hands, may be difficult if not impossible.
In an attempt to address the above noted problems, others have proposed roll-on applicators and applicators having a sponge attached to an elongate wand or handle. However, these devices have been found to be inadequate for repeated use. Specifically, sponge applicators are difficult to clean and once saturated with oil or lotion, the sponge begins to dry, crack and deteriorate. Moreover, roll-on and sponge applicators are messy and fail to provide means to stop flow of lotion or oil to the applicator surface.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a lotion applicator which is adapted for repeated use to apply lotion to a person's skin, particularly on the back and lower legs without difficulty while keeping the user's hands free of lotion residue.